Blitz Play
Blitz Play is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the third heist mission in the game, given to protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Description After the three exchange pleasantries, Michael outlines the plan. Trevor needs to find an elevated perch and serve as the lookout, notifying the other two when the security truck is nearing the site of the attempted robbery so they can block the road. The job starts with the player controlling Trevor in a first-person view as he looks at the oncoming traffic through a pair of binoculars to locate the armored truck. Once he spots it, the camera zooms out and places the player in control of Michael in the garbage truck, who maneuvers the vehicle to block the entire street. When the garbage truck is in place, a cinematic sequence shows the armored truck approaching the roadblock and screeching to a halt. Now the camera jumps to Franklin's first-person perspective behind the wheel of the tow truck. The play tester steps on the gas and rams into the target vehicle at full speed. Another cutscene shows the powerful impact of the crash, which tips the armored vehicle on its side. The player stays in control of Franklin, who walks over and places explosives on the back door of the overturned truck. After detonation, Michael joins Franklin and the guards emerge with their hands up. The alarm is already sounding, and police sirens scream in the distance. The team doesn't have time to collect all the cash, so they take defensive positions and wait to open fire on the LSPD. At this point in the mission the player is given the ability to swap between Trevor, who is perched in an elevated position with a sniper rifle and an RPG, and the two other characters, who are both armed with machine guns near the truck. When the characters are this close together, player-activated switching happens nearly instantaneously, with the world slowing down for a split second so the player can reorient before rejoining the fray. To showcase the speed of these transitions, the play tester fires a rocket with Trevor and switches immediately to Franklin. Before the rocket even reaches its intended destination, he's in full control of the new character. After disposing of several waves of cops, a brief reprieve allows the crew to gather the money and make off in the getaway vehicle, marking the end of a thrilling score. Trivia *The mission is heavily inspiredHeat - Armored Van Heist by the introduction robbery from the movie "Heat". This was referenced by Michael, who says that he was inspired by a Vinewood action movie he saw himself. *In the opening cinematic, Trevor refers to Michael as Slick, an obvious reference to the same movie where Neil called Waingro the same. Gallery Blitz play-GTAV.jpg|Ramming the Securicar with the Large Tow Truck. Blitz play2-GTAV.jpg|Blowing off the doors. BlitzPlay_Gameplay.GTAV.jpg|Another view of the Securicar being rammed. Trashmaster Rear-GTAV.jpg|The Trashmaster blocking the road. BlitzPlay-GTAV-TowTruckGameplay.jpg|The protagonist about to ram the Securicar PoliceShootout-BlitzPlay-GTAV.png|Franklin taking cover behind a Vapid Interceptor during the mission. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 29 Blitz Play Setup|Blitz Play Setup Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 30 - HEIST Blitz Play ( the Armored Car)|Blitz Play Heist (Armored Car) Mission Walkthrough References See also *Bomb Da Base II - A similar mission in GTA IV which involves ramming an armored van. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists